The daughter of Ipswich
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Annabelle is Calebs brother she is coming back home, will she meet a suprise and will there be new powers involved? Tyler/OC Reid/OC   Caleb/Sarah Pogue/Kate
1. Chapter 1

**A/N should I continue this? Please review afterwards telling me what to do.**

"Annabelle you have to catch the plane, it`s the last call for it" Annabelle's best friend Mya shook her awake. A few weeks ago she received a phone call from her brother Caleb Danvers.

_Annabelle was sitting in her room chewing on her nails, her supervisor had told her that she was getting a phone call from her brother. What could he possibly want? She wondered. Not that she didn`t love him, she did, but in the last year she had grown apart from her family back home. Her mother, her brother, even her father though she never spoke of him. Annabelle waited nervously by the phone "One, two, three" She whispered, counting every second that passed by. The phone rang; Annabelle took it fast and pressed it to her ear._

"_Hello" She hesitated, not sure if she would get an answer or not. She heard a few breath takes_

"_Hello Annabelle" a firm voice called her._

"_Caleb" Her voice broke on his name. "What is it?" she asked him afraid of what the answer would be._

_He had explained everything to her, about Chase, Sarah and to the last about her father. Annabelle wasn`t too shocked to hear about her father, she knew his time was ending soon as she was sent to a psychiatric center last summer, because her mother meant she had psychological problems. Annabelle hissed at the memory. She had been mad at her mother for a long time, but forgave her a few months later after she arrived at the psychological centre. Annabelle actually felt better coming there; it was there where she met her hyper best friend Mya. Caleb had begged Annabelle to come home and leave the psychological center. _

"Annabelle, please hurry up, you`re going to miss the plane" Mya dragged her best friend to the plane, showing cuts on her arms. Annabelle was used to the scars and didn`t pay attention to them any longer. Annabelle gave her best friend one last hug before she stepped on to the plane.

"Be good, and you might be out soon too" She said and waved to Mya before she stepped on to the plane and sat down.

As Annabelle arrived at the airport she saw Caleb and his friends. She walked up to them and gave Caleb a hug.

"It`s good to see you again" Caleb said and smiled. Annabelle just smiled back not sure of what to say. Caleb went to get her bags. She took a step back and looked at the guys.

"Wow, you guys have grown hot" it plumbed out of her mouth before she could take it back.

"Well we are close to 18 and would soon be ascending" Reid said and put his hand over her shoulders.

"And so are you" Caleb said behind Annabelle with her bags. She turned around.

"You haven`t used to much have you?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah, yeah not too much" She said back, stuck out her tongue at him and waited to go. Caleb eyed her for a second but let it go.

The ride home was quiet and awkward, except for a few moments when Reid said something that eased the tension.

"Oh, here she is, the only daughter of Ipswich" Annabelle`s mother hugged her, holding a smoke in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Had too much to drink much?" she said ironically to Caleb as her mother sat back down in her brown chair.

"Go on easy on her please, I don`t like it either but we all lost him." He said touching Annabelle`s shoulder.

"Not me, I lost him a long time ago" She said as she shrugged Caleb`s hand off her shoulder. He looked hurt. Caleb set Annabelle`s bags in her room and left annoyed with the boys to Nicky`s.

The next day Annabelle woke up with no one in sight, she at least thought until she saw Mrs. Danvers sitting in the chair with a drink, staring blankly at a young picture of Annabelle`s father. Annabelle decided in that moment to do something about it, she couldn`t stand watching her mother fade from her too like her father did.

Annabelle went over to the mother, took the drink out of her hand and tossed it in to the fireplace. It had a little explosion but it was fine.

"What is Annabelle?" She asked with a calm voice, probably too lazy to raise her voice Annabelle thought.

"You`ve got to stop drinking mom, you need help" Annabelle said and started to tear up.

"What do you expect me to do? I`ve lost your father" She yelled at her daughter.

"But you haven`t lost me or Caleb yet, but you will if you won`t stop drinking" she yelled back at her mom and started to cry.

"I don`t need to listen and take advice from a 17 year old girl" She slapped her daughter`s face across the cheek.

"Mom" Caleb shouted from the door and ran over to Annabelle to help her up, she was crying.

Evelyn Danvers realized what she had done. "Annabelle" She whispered and buried her face in her hand palms. "I need to go to a therapist"

"That is what I`ve been trying to tell you" Annabelle said angrily and left; slammed the door on the way out. Caleb decided to stay back with his mom.

Annabelle ran over to the big tree, her brownish hair shimmered in the sun and she sat down in her comforting spot and cried.

"Hey" Annabelle jumped at the voice and dried her tears quickly with her oversized sweater.

**A/N Should I continue this or let it take a painfully trip to sucksland?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews means everything to me, it lights up my day and makes me want to write more so please review.**

"Reid, what are you doing?" Annabelle asked, wondering why he was here.

"I saw you storm out of the house, what`s wrong?" He sat down beside her and checked her red sore cheek.

"Mom hit me" Annabelle whispered and looked down and felt ashamed. Reid felt bad for her and rested his hand on her shoulder not sure of what to do, he wasn`t good with crying people.

"Why are you being nice to me Reid? Last time I checked you were either mean or flirty with me" She started her breathing exercises that she learned at the psychological centre.

"I don`t mean what I say sometimes, you`re my best friends sister you know" he said and scratched his awkwardly.

"Thanks that made a lot of sense" Annabelle said confused. Reid started to stumble backwards as he tried to say something that made sense.

"I-I should probably leave you alone" He walked away not looking back.

Annabelle was still confused, why was he acting this way? She shrugged it away and fell asleep on the blanket that laid there.

A few moments later she woke up again, she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing back here Reid" she asked tiredly.

"It`s not Reid" She heard a man`s voice. She turned around and the next thing she knew was blackness.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Tyler shouted at Caleb and Pogue.<p>

"Hey Tyler, Reid" They greeted each other.

Tyler noticed that Caleb was looking for something.

"Hey man, are you lost?" Tyler asked him.

"Ehm, have you seen Annabelle?" Caleb asked him as Pogue came with Kate and Sarah, both drinking a coke.

"No I haven`t had a chance to talk to her since the airport, when was the last time you saw her?" Tyler started to get concerned.

"Last time I saw her she stormed out the house, she had a little argument with her mother" Caleb answered back.

"A little argument?" Reid asked him. "Dude, she was crying her eyes out because you won`t face the fact that your mother needs help. Annabelle just wanted to help and she gets hit in the face by her mother and all you guys do is to push her away and send her away at some psychological centre that I reckon you guys need more than her. No wonder she`s broken." Reid slammed his hand in the table.

"Dude what the hell? And how do you know what happened back there?" Caleb was shocked; he had never heard Reid defend a girl before, especially not his sister.

"Hey ladies take it somewhere else" Nicky stood there with a bat threatening.

"I met her up beside the old three, she might still be there I left her to be alone." Reid calmed down, Caleb and the others were shocked. Caleb stormed out of the bar, the others didn`t know quite to do so they left Nicky`s and waited outside of the girls dorms.

Caleb searched the area – no one in sight. "Dammit, this is my entire fault" He hit the tree.

"You want her back? Come get her" Chase let Annabelle`s body hang at the edge of three, he was the only one who could pull her back in.

"Don`t hurt her or I swear to god you will regret" Caleb yelled at him he was mad.

"Ops" was the only thing chase said before he dropped her and laughed manically before disappearing.

"Annabelle" Caleb got a hold of her before she hit the ground. Annabelle wouldn`t open her eyes.

"Don`t try to find me or else someone else will be hurt as well" Chase was threatening.

"What did you do to her" He yelled at chase and his eyes went black and he used on chase. Chase ducked.

"Watch it boy, this is my favorite jacket. I didn`t do anything too serious she should be fine, I think. Remember don`t try to find me before I find you" he laughed again before disappearing.

"Oh, Annabelle what has he done to you?" Caleb said before taking her to the hospital.

Reid stormed in to the hospital.

"Is my girl alright?" He asked Caleb. All the others looked shocked and confused.

"Your girl?" Caleb asked.

"You know, my friend, your sister." Reid was in an awkward situation.

"ahem, well she`s stabile for now but the doctor`s doesn`t know what`s wrong with her yet. It was Chase" He said to all of them.

"Oh my god" Kate and Sarah said in synch.

"He`s back" Sarah whispered "And with more powers I guess" She said a little louder.

"Yeah you`re right Sarah he has collected more powers" He kissed her forehead and continued to talk "No one will harm you, I promise"

"Well what are we standing here for? Let`s find him" Reid was ready to kick some ass.

"We can`t, he will harm more of you. He`s a lot powerful now, we have to be a lot more careful or we might not be as lucky as last time."

"Let`s check the book, we might find something" Pogue suggested.

"That might be a good idea" Tyler agreed.

"Kate, Sarah? Can you guys be here to look after Annabelle? Call if you found out if anything changes. By the way I called her friend Mya Degrassi. She`ll come as soon as possible." Caleb said.

"Yeah we`ll be here" They reassured them.

"Guys, look at this." Tyler shouted. "The one with great powers shall put someone in Viribus trance, a trance that will take thy life and powers from the victim if they ascend during the trance. The one with the powers shall live forever more, with powers from a great distance." Tyler read out loud.

"You guys think this is what happened to Annabelle? I mean chase is pretty much addicted to powers" Tyler asked them.

"Yeah this is probably it" Pogue agreed. The guys spent the entire night talking.

"I`m Mya Degrassi, Annabelle is my friend do you guys know her?" She asked Sarah and Kate.

"I`m Sarah. I haven`t met her yet but the others have, I am her brother`s girlfriend."

"I`m Kate, there hasn`t been any changes with Annabelle" Kate answered Mya.

"You guys can go home, I`ll look after her" Tyler said behind them.

"I`m staying, I just got here. I`m Mya by the way" She greeted Tyler, his gorgeous brown hair and blue eyes dazzled her.

"Ok, then bye" Sarah said. Kate winked at Mya before going back to the girl's dorms.

* * *

><p>"Has she woken up yet?" Mya asked Caleb and handed him a cup of coffee.<p>

"No, The doctor`s doesn`t know anything yet" He drank from the coffee, he was tired, three days had gone by and no drastic changes had happened.

"Does this have anything to do with the powers?" she asked him, whispering the last word.

"I caught her use them once and she told me all about it" She explained quickly because of Caleb`s confused expression.

"Yes, I think she`s been put in a trance. We believe it`s the Viribus power, the oldest in the books. He must have gathered a lot of powers from the last time I`ve saw him, maybe even stronger than me. She`s so close to ascending, if she won`t wake up by then he will get the powers as she ascends. "

"But will she be ok?" Mya waited patiently for his answer.

"I don't know" was all Caleb could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review, it means the world to me and it makes me want to write more for you.**

Mya looked over to Annabelle`s room she saw Tyler, he looked like hell. She thought he looked cute even when he looked tired. She bought him a coffee and one for herself.

"I can take the shift this time, you look like hell. Go get some sleep." She said and handed him the coffee. They took shifts because they didn`t want to risk Chase doing something while they were gone.

"Thank you, you look like hell too." He said laughing.

"Hey can you get my phone? it`s in my black jacket in the right pocket" He asked her, he wanted to call Caleb about something.

"Sure baby boy" She teased him.

"Aw not you too" he laughed.

As Mya stretched to get the phone Tyler noticed the scars on her arms, she noticed him looking. She covered her arms and gave him the phone.

"I`m sorry but May I ask what happened?" He asked her.

"Well it`s no secret, I tried to kill myself, That`s why I was at the psychological centre. My mom didn`t want to deal with a self-injury girl so she sent me away, thank god she did. I am better now." She smiled weakly. Mya walked over to Annabelle and took her arm.

"Wish you could wake up soon" Mya mumbled to her.

"I didn`t even get a proper chance to talk to her since she`s come home, I hope I do sometime" Tyler said, looking down.

The doctor came in.

"I`m sorry we have some bad news, we consider shutting off her machine. She`s in a very bad shape, and we think she`s already as good as dead. The machine is the only thing that keeps her alive right now"

"I don`t know who the hell you think you are" She looked at the name tag. "Dr. Kempner but she`s alive and we won`t let you kill her" Mya declared.

"The machine is the only thing that keeps her alive; you must understand we have other patients in real need." He spoke to her.

"Well you don`t get a say before you talk to Caleb. She didn`t sign any paper that she didn`t want to live like this therefore you need to speak to her emergency contact who is Caleb Danvers." She shouted at him.

"It was just a suggestion" the doctor told Mya.

"How can you suggest that someone should die?" Mya shouted back and was ready to explode any minute.

Tyler grabbed a hold of her. "Calm down, they won`t do anything yet, she`s safe for now" Tyler whispered in her ears. The doctor muttered something about teenagers as he walked out.

Mya sat down and started crying. Tyler walked out to call Caleb.

"Mya" She heard a raspy voice call her, she looked up.

"Annabelle, you`re alive" She stopped crying and a smile started to form instead.

"Water" she heard Annabelle say. She filled a cup with a straw and let her take a few sips of water.

"What happened to me?" She asked Mya.

"There was no trace for anything broken or ruined, the doctor`s couldn`t find anything, but Chase had put you in a Viribus trance" she explained.

" That takes a lot of powers to do, he must really be strong now" Annabelle sighed.

"uhm, don`t go anywhere I`m just going to tell Tyler you`re awake" Mya practically ran out of the room.

_Where would I go?_ Annabelle wondered amused of her best friend.

"Annabelle"Tyler said and walked inside the room.

"Hey baby boy"

"You too? " He rolled his eyes "The others are on their way now, you`ll see them soon." Tyler told her. Mya stepped inside the room.

* * *

><p>"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy, I`ve had enough of that" Annabelle told all of them "besides it is very nice to meet you Sarah, I can see why Caleb`s so fond of you."<p>

"Thank you, I`m very lucky to have him, it was nice to meet you too" Sarah smiled.

"Seems like everyone`s a couple, even Tyler and Mya would soon be one too" Tyler and Mya laughed and looked away embarrassed. "it`s only Reid and I left, hey we`ll make a great a couple" Annabelle laughed but with some hint of seriousness that no one else heard. They all left except for Reid.

"You really think we would be a great couple?" He asked her and sat down on her hospital bed. "Then maybe we should, I don`t know try kiss or something see if we would feel anything?"

"Definitely" Annabelle agreed, and then Reid leaned forward to press his lips to hers, they couldn`t stop kissing.

"Ahem" Mrs. Danvers cleared her throat.

"Evelyn" Reid declared alarmed.

"Hello Reid, do you mind if I talk to my daughter?" She clenched to her black silky gloves.

Reid looked unsure at Annabelle.

"It`s ok, go" She said back to him, he left but kept an eye out.

"What do you want?" Annabelle turned to her mother.

"I wanted to come by to see you, Caleb told me what happened. I also came to say that I got some help and I`m on the right track again."

"That`s really great mom, but I" Annabelle wasn`t too sure how to put it in words.

"I know darling, I`ll should probably go" She gave her daughter a hesitated hug and a weak smile.

"Bye mom" She smiled weakly back.

"Get some rest now" Evelyn said before closing the door behind her. Annabelle closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N please review and the chapter will come faster as long as I keep getting reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Please reiew!**

"Hi Annabelle, I`m Dr. Kelly Grayson and I will be releasing you away today" Kelly signed the papers and shook her in belief.

"You`re quite a rare case we`ve had in this hospital, but you should be just fine. If you ever feel the slightest dizziness in the last few weeks be sure to come in and check it. That should be it, here are the signed papers and you should be good to go"Kelly handed Annabelle the papers.

"Thank you Dr. Grayson" She took the papers and shoved them down in a small grey bag.

"Ready to go then?" Reid asked Annabelle.

"Yes I am, I can`t wait to go to school and to be with my friends and my wonderful boyfriend" Her voice trailed off as she kissed her boyfriends sweetly.

"Can`t believe our first kiss was in a hospital, what a bummer. We should be careful so our last kiss won`t be in a hospital" She said again and sat down in the wheelchair. "Can`t believe I have to sit in a wheelchair too" She muttered.

"Oh stop complaining, you`ll be out of it by tomorrow" he told her.

Reid rolled her inside the house and there was a banner outside written _welcome home_ on it.

"Aw, that`s so sweet of you guys" Annabelle was about to get up and hug all of them but she got stopped by Reid.

"Ahem, Sit down" He commanded her.

"Arrg" Annabelle muttered.

"It was nice to see you again but we should get going" Kate shoved Sarah out with acknowledged that Caleb wanted to talk to Annabelle.

"Mya would you come with us back to the dorms?" Sarah asked her.

"Sure" Mya agreed seeing the way Sarah pleaded with her eyes. They left and Caleb turned to Annabelle.

"You know, you will ascend in a few days. You should be careful, we won`t stand loosing you especially not mom she would start drinking again or worse."

"Don`t worry Caleb, I`ve been good and I promise that I will be more careful in the future" She reassured him.

"Good, but what should we do about chase? If you ascend soon I know he will try something before then" Caleb asked everyone.

"I`ll read more in the book" Tyler told him

"I`ll look out for trouble, I`ll be with her all the time" Reid said and held a stronger grip on Annabelle`s shoulder.

"Then we got that covered, Pogue, Tyler you want to go to Nicky`s?" Caleb asked them.

"Sure, I`m game" Pogue told him and they left Reid and Annabelle alone.

Annabelle was quiet. She laid there in the couch with Reid in her favorite brown sweater and jeans with a pair of thick light blue socks. Her light brown hair was in a sideway braid.

"I want to go stripe my hair blonde" Annabelle said out of boredom.

"What?" Reid asked her and chuckled.

"You know just to have some blonde highlights in my light brown hair" she explained to him.

"Ok, I know what you`re doing. You were in a massive attack from Chase and now you want to change something about yourself, girls do it all the time" He rolled his eyes.

Annabelle looked at him annoyed.

"This is for me, because I want to look better" She defended herself.

"That`s what they all say, besides you`re already pretty enough"

"I am doing this no matter what and nothing you`ll say will keep me from doing it" she lay back on his chest.

"Speaking of Chase, do you really think he can take my powers away?" Annabelle asked him. She was worried.

"I think that we will do anything to prevent him of doing exactly that" he reassured her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek from behind her.

At Nicky`s Caleb, Tyler and Pogue played foosball on turn. This time it was a bet between Pogue and Tyler while Caleb ate some fries at the table.

"Hey man, what are you going to do about Mya?" Pogue asked him trying to goal.

"I have no idea what you`re talking" Tyler shot back at him trying to concentrate.

"You know, you guys seem pretty close. You should ask her out" He told him and won.

"I don`t know, I want too but" He said and gave him his money.

"But? Go for it man, you`re always so shy and quiet. if you`re ever going to get a girl Mya`s the one, heck she even knows about us"

"You`re right Pogue, I`m going for it. When is a different matter" he said a little insecure.

* * *

><p>"I won" Kate was doing a victory dance with her hands, the others laughed. They were playing poker with real money.<p>

"That is so not fair, you`ve won six in a row" Sarah sighed and gave her another bunch of money.

There was a knock on the door, Sarah stood up and fixed her top before opening the door.

"Hey girls" Pogue stepped inside the room. "What are you guys doing?" he asked them.

"We`re playing poker and I won all six times" Mya explained proudly.

"I have a suggestion why don`t you and Tyler go together to search in the book for something that would help us with Annabelle? I`m sure he would be up for it" Caleb looked over at Tyler.

"Yeah that would be great" Mya smiled and they both left.

"That should get them going" Caleb said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked him.

"Tyler has a crush on Mya and we`re sure she`s crushing on him too so we sent them away together" Caleb explained.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place where you read the sacred book?" Mya asked him.<p>

"Yup pretty much" He started reading in the books with her.

"This is hopeless" she explained after an hour or so.

"I know, we won`t find anything" Tyler sighed. Mya took a good look at him and then kissed him, he was completely shocked.

"Oh god, I`m sorry I shouldn`t have done it. I didn`t know what came over me" She explained quickly.

"Calm down, and don`t be sorry because I wanted to do the same" He admitted to her "I was just astonished completely taken by surprise"

They started kissing again. Tyler tossed the book he was holding on the ground.

"We should probably look for a few more minutes; I would never forgive myself if something happened to Annabelle"

"You`re right" he agreed with her.

Mya took the book and started reading on the page it landed on.

"Tyler look at this" She turned over to him and read the words out loud "The power lies within the walls. What does that mean?"

"I don`t know, I`ve never seen it before" Tyler looked around like he was searching for something that would give him the answers. At the same time Mya fell over something hard that moved.

"Tyler" She screamed.

**A/N please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Review please and tell me what you think. Chapter will be up as soon as reviews start coming in.**

Tyler found his way over to his now girlfriend. They both looked shocked over at the wall that was glowing with fire shaped like a pentagram inside a circle.

"What is that?" Mya asked him without looking at him.

"Of course, the power lies within the walls" he whispered.

"Well, well is it not baby boy and his little pet" Chase said, standing by the corner of the walls.

"Don't hurt her" Tyler warned him.

"I promise I won't hurt her, for now anyways. I just want the power, that way I will defeat everyone and collect all the powers I need. Consider yourself warned baby boy, but thanks so much for making this easier for me." Chase laughed and touched his arms on the wall.

"No don't" Tyler tried to stop him but it was too late, he was thrown back with full powers before Chase disappeared yet again.

"Tyler" Mya screamed and ran over to him.

"We need to call the others" He said, still on the ground.

"Yes but first importantly, are you alright?" She asked him worried.

"I'm fine" He said back and stood up.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that" Pogue asked Caleb.<p>

"Yeah, someone must have used a lot. Tyler must be in trouble" Caleb shot up from the floor and started walking fast towards the door as then phone rang; it was Tyler.

"Are you alright? we felt someone use, was it you or Chase?" Caleb was restless he phased back and forward as Tyler explained what happened. Tyler and Mya went over to the dorms back to the others; Reid and Annabelle came as well.

"So he used his powers on you" Caleb stated to Tyler and shook his head. "That was the Damnatus powers; No one can survive with that kind of power alone. It's lethal. It`s cursed. Chase doesn't know this and if he uses the powers a lot he can die in a few short hours, he will descend, disintegrate into ashes. We will have to find him tonight" He explained them, they all looked shocked. He sat down in a chair.

"But isn't that what we want, I mean he's lethal to us. We would be better off without him" Reid spoke infuriated, breaking the silence.

"He will risk exposing us all, we can't have that. He can do harm to others before we reach to him, and who knows what he can do with these powers. We don't know what we're dealing with, these powers are ten times stronger but also ten times more fatal" Caleb clarified to them.

"I have a plan. As much as I hate breaking this to you guys, I will fight him. I would have to make him use his powers on me so that he will descend; by the time he figures that out, it will be too late." As Caleb told them this, there were a few arguments but they caved in eventually.

"So how do you find him?" Kate asked the guys, looking at Caleb as she predicted he would answer her question.

"I have his number, I`m not sure if it works but it`s worth it any way" He said and called Chase with the speaker voice. They all waited in anxiety.

"The witchy boy finally called didn`t he? I`ve been waiting for you to call" Chase answered the phone.

"How about you and I pick up from the last time? How about Thursday at the barn? Two days from here now" He asked Caleb with a mischievous voice.

"But Annabelle will ascend that day" Caleb stated.

"That`s the whole point, pay attention in your classes Mr. Danvers. That reminds me, bring Annabelle with you and leave the rest of them at home" he shot back at him before hanging up.

"He`s planning on taking my powers as I ascend, I'm sure since I first woke up from the trance that his first plan failed. I'm the reason why he decided to go for the Damnatus powers" Annabelle blamed herself and buried her face in her hands.

"If you hadn`t woken up from the trance you would have died and lost your powers. Don`t blame yourself from this" Reid comforted her.

"Caleb you would have to stay with me as the others goes to school, we have to prepare for this" Annabelle whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"We can all stay with you" Mya declared to her.

"No, you guys have already been away from school as I was in the hospital. You can`t miss school any longer you might not graduate" She told Mya.

"Don`t exaggerate Annabelle" Mya rolled her eyes at her best friend. "But we`ll go to school as it makes you happy" She said promptly because she saw the aggravated look on Annabelle.

"I`m really worried you guys" Annabelle confessed softly.

**A/N: Review please and tell me what you think. Chapter will be up as soon as reviews start coming in.**

**(yes I am the one who keeps repeating her author notes at the end and the start because she desperately needs reviews!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I`m having writers block, does anyone have ideas for what I should write about next? Leave a review!**

"There`s no way in hell that we can prepare for this" Annabelle screeched in to the sky "we can`t use our powers, we can`t talk about it more than already. This is hopeless" she started to lose hope. Caleb and Annabelle had been trying to prepare themselves outside in the garden. Their mom was visiting an old friend and had left town for a few days.

"Then we don`t prepare anymore, let`s wait. You will ascend tomorrow and all we can do now is to wait" Caleb said, sitting on the ground and lost hope as well but still held his courage high for his sister.

* * *

><p>"That is how the war started in-" Reid couldn`t follow up what the teacher said, all he could think about was Annabelle. He was dreadfully worried.<p>

"Reid" Pogue whispered to him and nudged him in the shoulders.

"What?" Reid responded back, sounding irritated.

"Cool it man" Pogue defended himself "Annabelle told me to tell you that you were going to step by her house this afternoon" Reid was about to reply when the teacher stopped his lecture and turned to them.

"Anything you would like to share with the whole class Mr. Garwin" He asked Reid.

"Just that this sucks" He answered cockily back before he could stop himself.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up, you got a whole week with detention starting from today" The teacher fixed his bow tie before getting back to his lecture.

"No, come on" Reid was both annoyed and pleading.

As they walked out of the class Reid turned to Pogue. "You got to tell Annabelle about this, tell her I`m sorry" he told him before slamming his locker and went to detention. Pogue rolled his eyes of his friend that always gets himself in trouble and left the school too.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he got himself in detention? He was supposed to be here." Annabelle was yelling and accusing Pogue.<p>

"Hey, don`t yell at me. I`m not the one who got in trouble, and he said he was sorry and that he was going to make up for it later" Pogue defended himself sounding annoyed for being accused of something her boyfriend did. "You`re right, I`m sorry" she stated It is just that all of this is so overwhelming and-" She couldn`t carry on the sentence and she looked like she was about to cry.

"No, don`t cry. I can`t handle crying girls." Pogue told her pleading that she wasn`t going to cry.

"No I'm not going to cry. Gosh none of you can`t handle crying girls except for Caleb who much comforts Sarah all the time, that is how guys should be, not pleading them not to cry because you can`t handle it" Her voice was crying but not her eyes, they were completely dry. She continued her speech about guys and Pogue and Caleb ignored her and began talking about macho guy stuff.

Annabelle stopped talking after she noticed she had lost their attention and left to her car. She was driving in to town wanting to meet Sarah, Kate and Mya, to see if they wanted to hang out and talk. She had to push the breaks and her car was spinning and then the car stopped, she looked back to see if she had hurt anyone. There was a man lying on the rode a few meters away from the car, Annabelle ran out to see if he was okay and she was shocked of what she saw. Chase was lying there laughing when he saw her.

"Amazing what these powers can do right?" He asked her laughing as she backed away scared of him.

"Is the little girl scared?" He teased her.

"Go to hell" She replied but it had seemed that he had only laughed harder when she said it. "Stop laughing you cruel, lying and a cheating maniac" She spitted out to him, furious. He turned serious and angry but not because of what she had said, then he turned shocked of what he saw. Annabelle lost control and she was literally on fire, though it didn`t seem to hurt her but it hurt Chase as he swung and landed in the ditch, unable to move.

"What did you do woman?" He demanded and answers from her but she was too shocked herself and she started the car and drove away as fast as she could. Chase roared.

**A/N: I`m so sorry this was short and later than usually, I`ve had writers block and was not inspired at all. But I figured you should at least get something it`s better than nothing right?. If you have suggestions or ideas please drop in and leave a review, if not then leave a review anyway :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so sorry about the delay, I haven`t been totally inspired lately but I worked on something else and I got inspired to write a long chapter, I`m going to end this story with this chapter, (please don`t be mad) enjoy and review! I am considering making a sequel, should I or not?**

"Annabelle calm down, is Chase here?" Kate asked her and Mya was comforting her.

"I did something, I was on fire and somehow I had used powers I`ve never even knew I had, I attacked him and I left him on the road" Annabelle was about to cry and Sarah looked worried.

"What are we going to do?" Mya asked Annabelle and Sarah replied instead." We would have to tell the guys, and get Reid out of detention" she told them.

"You`re right Sarah, but how do we get Reid out of detention?" Annabelle wondered.

"I don`t know. Mya will go with you to the others and Kate and I will get Reid out of detention, I don`t know how but we`ll do it. We shouldn`t be alone until Chase is gone once and for all. Mya get Tyler on the phone, he`s alone at the dorms tonight and he shouldn`t be. Got it everyone?" Sarah asked them and they all nodded.

"Alright then, let`s go" she told them and they all left town.

"Meet us at Caleb`s and be careful" Mya ended her phone call with Tyler.

"Are you alright?" she asked Annabelle.

"Ugh, I hate that question, if someone is crying of course they`re not alright" she spat out at Mya. "Sorry that was uncalled for" Annabelle quickly apologized. Mya smiled to reassure her everything was good

"I love you Mya, you`re my best friend never forget that. If something happens to me, remember I will hunt your butt if you and Tyler break up" she laughed sadly and Mya set the breaks.

"Hi Belle, where did you go to?" Pogue asked her. They just looked at him, not saying anything.

"Whoa, did something happen?" Caleb asked worried. Mya looked down not able to answer.

"Annabelle almost got attacked by Chase, she used some powers she never knew she had to stop him." Mya explained to them, they both looked terrified.

"I don`t understand, why would he attack you before our meeting we agreed on" Caleb asked Annabelle.

"Maybe to hurt me so I would be weaker tomorrow when I`ll ascend. I don`t know." She told him.

"Sorry, but I`m really tired, the powers really worn me out. Tell me what you decide tomorrow morning. When I used my powers I was on fire, like it came from all the anger inside me. That`s all I know. Goodnight" Annabelle told them and left upstairs to sleep.

"I feel so bad for her, everything positive she built up at the psychological centre is now tearing her apart. How can everything of this have happen in a month" Mya proclaimed and started to cry.

"Mya" Tyler ran over to her and hugged her and comforted her. "What happened?" He asked the others.

"Something happened to Annabelle, but she`s fine now. Chase attacked her at the road, but she attacked him with some kind of powers we don`t understand or know about, then she ran away from there." Caleb said.

"Where is she?" Reid yelled by the door with Kate and Sarah by his side.

"she`s upstairs sleeping." Pogue answered. Reid ran up to her.

"Sweetie, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Sarah asked her boyfriend.

"There`s not much to do, Annabelle and I would have to meet up with Chase and hope for the best." Caleb stated.

"Stay here tonight girls" Caleb said wanting to protect as many as he could, especially since the girls didn`t have powers.

"Tyler, are you coming with me to the dorms?" Pogue asked him.

"Yeah, sure man I`ll be there in a sec" Tyler replied and went over to Mya and kissed her fully on the lips. "I`ll be back first thing by tomorrow morning, and I don`t ever want to lose you. We`re meant to be, everyone here is meant to be. It`s written in the book" he reassured her and kissed her one more time before leaving to his car.

"I love you Kate, remember that, I know we`ve had our fights but don`t ever forget that I love you." Pogue said and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too, and I`m sorry because I'm usually the one to start the fights. You had all right to question Chase when he first arrived here" Kate said back to him and gave him one last hug before Pogue drove off.

Sarah felt sad; she could lose her boyfriend one more time. Caleb sensed her sadness and went outside dragging Sarah with him.

"I love you; nothing is going to happen to me" He reassured her, not quite believing his last words.

"I love you too, but there`s no guarantee that you`re going to be alright" she told him and held his hand.

"I know there`s a chance that I might not come back, so I have this" He held a grey little box in his hand and he opened it. It was a cabachon pink topaz ring.

"This has been in my family for centuries. Tyler said that in the books we were meant for each other, and it is said that the girl we meet and fall in love with closely before we ascend, that person will be our soul mate. You have been probably feeling a stronger connection between us since I ascended and that is because it is written in the book. So to get to the point I am asking you to marry me" He proposed to her.

Sarah looked shocked as she saw the ring, she loved him so much.

"Yes, I`ll marry you" She kissed him and he put the ring on her finger where it belongs.

"Reid?" Annabelle questioned.

"yes it`s me. I`m so sorry about the detention, Pogue told me how mad you got. I just couldn`t keep my mouth shut. I was so worried about you and Pogue told me about you wanted to talk and when the teacher asked me about it I had to say something. It came out of my mouth before I could think about it. I was so stupid." He told her and lay down beside her.

"it`s ok, I was overreacting anyways. It`s just that Chase might kill me tomorrow and everything is just so overwhelming. I love you Reid, I`ve always have since I was a little girl, but I was too scared to tell you" She confessed and buried her face in his chest.

"Annabelle Danvers, I love you too" he told her

"If one of us had told about our feelings towards the other earlier then we could have been together a long time before all of this, that sucks" He told her and she chuckled.

"You do know how to ease the tension when things go wrong" she stated and kissed him. She fell asleep upon his chest.

"See you tomorrow baby boy" Pogue said and opened his door, Tyler went inside his room too.

Tyler woke up from a nightmare, covered in sweat. It was just a dream he told himself, he had dreamt that he had been kidnapped and died. Mya had been standing over his grave, with several fresh cuts on her arms. It was just a dream he repeated, then he heard a glass break.

"Hello?" he asked but no one answered and he felt stupid. No one would answer yes, if there actually was someone there. He must have been imagining it, still wasn`t as awake as he thought.

He heard it again and this time he swears he didn`t imagine it. He stood up and searched in the hallway where he heard the noise.

Tyler found a broken light bulb on the floor and turned around. He saw a man and before he knew it, everything went black.

The girls, Reid and Caleb were sitting in the house eating breakfast when Pogue walked in.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tyler?" he asked them"He wasn`t in his room and his phone was still there, I thought he had forgotten it and figured he might have been here." He explained and looked at them.

"No we haven`t seen him since he left yesterday, you don`t think something happened to him do you?" Mya said and was scared.

"We will find him Mya" Annabelle comforted her, but she was in doubt herself.

"We should probably meet up with Chase now see if he`s there, it`s an hour until you ascend" Caleb said to Annabelle and she got nervous.

"You should go to school, I`ll be back later" Annabelle told them and hugged all of them, and kissed Reid.

"We can`t concentrate when we`re in school, we`ll wait here but it will be hard and nerve-racking. I don`t even know where Tyler is" Mya started crying.

The siblings took a good look at them before leaving in the car.

They walked inside the broken barn.

"It doesn`t seem like he`s here yet" Caleb said to her "I want to talk to you for a second, I`m sorry for being such a jerk of a brother. And I`m sorry I didn`t take your side when mom went off the rails. I love you more than anything, you`re my sister" he said and hugged her.

"I love you brother. You have nothing to be sorry for, you been nothing but a good brother. I`ve been messed up myself and all you tried was to help me. It was good for me to go to that psychological centre; otherwise I would have never met Mya and never gained confidence enough to talk to Reid." She was crying.

"Aw, what a cute siblings moment, too bad I`m messing it up" Chase said standing by the door beside the ruined latter.

Caleb`s eyes went black and he used on Chase before he could stop himself.

"Hang on boy, I don`t think you would want to hurt me right now" Chase defended himself.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" he asked him.

"Because here`s your precious mother and she would be dead if Annabelle won`t give me her special powers" He had Evelyn in his arms and held a knife to her throat.

A lightening struck

"Finally" Chase stated and Annabelle got lifted in the air and she was ascending. It hurt her, the pain was excruciating. She fell back down on the ground.

"Give me your powers" He demanded.

"No" Annabelle yelled weakly.

Chase got mad and used his new powers on Caleb and fell across the barn and blacked out. Annabelle was so scared.

"Give me your powers" He screamed out loud.

"I won`t let you" she screamed back

"My patience has run out, maybe I haven`t made my point clear" Chase said and slithered Evelyn`s throat.

"You can`t do this" Annabelle cried.

"I can do whatever I want and if you don`t want anyone else to get hurt you must give me your powers" he told her.

"What did you do to Tyler?" she asked him.

"I almost forgot about him. I stabbed him in the gut with a knife before I left here" he explained.

"But where is he?" she could barely ask out of her dry throat. Chase didn`t answer her instead he picked out a stone made of gold and let Annabelle figure out the rest.

"You locked him inside the sepulcrum carcerem tomb; I thought that was just a myth" she said confused.

Annabelle got so mad and she was literally on fire which scared Chase and she shot her fire powers at him. Chase used all of his powers to defend himself, and he fell back in the air and disintegrated in to ashes. She raised herself from the ground and limped towards the ash and picked up the golden stone.

She ran over to Caleb and checked him. He was fine. She called an ambulance and the others and told them to wait at the barn until she came back from the tomb.

She could feel where the tomb was by holding the stone; it was like it was leading her the way.

When Annabelle got there she opened the tomb with the stone, ran inside and saw Tyler on the floor. She ran over to him and checked him; he had a pulse but barely. Tyler was dragged outside and she called the ambulance once again. She drove back to the barn and told the others what happened, and then they all drove to the hospital to visit Caleb and Tyler.

"I`m doctor Ferguson, Caleb Danvers and Tyler Simms are my patients" He explained then he told them about their condition.

"They all seem fine. Tyler Simms was pretty bad messed up, but he`s in surgery and will come back out fine and be in recovery. Caleb Danvers had a few broken ribs and we had to put him in coma for a few hours because of the pain, but he should recover quickly."

"Thank you for the news doctor" they thanked him and they all waited.

After a few weeks, everything was almost back to normal. They all went back to school. Caleb and Annabelle had all spread the ashes of their mother out on her favorite sea spot.

It hadn`t been all bad news. They had heard of the engagement of Sarah and Caleb as he and Tyler came back from the hospital. They were all excited and relieved to hear the good news after a hard week. Sarah`s parents had flipped when they heard the news, but accepted it in the end.

**A/N: that was it for this story, please leave a review! And sorry for any mistakes in the story, I`ve seen I had a few grammar spells in the last chapters and I`ve checked this one too but I could always miss something.**


End file.
